


Like Father, Like Son

by halfsweet



Series: Happy Family AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just wants to sleep and have some alone time with Patrick, but that's definitely out of the equation when they have three kids determined to sleep with them.</p><p>aka Bronx is a lot smarter than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like a month ago. It definitely turned out longer than expected.
> 
> (and i swear im working on something right now)

Pete rolls over in his bed and sighs in content at the fact that he's had a great night's sleep. One whole day of non-stop interviews really tired Pete out, and it's no surprise that when he reached home in the middle of the night, he found himself passed out on his bed next to Patrick.

He drapes an arm across the body laying next to him, kissing the messy mop of hair. "Morning, babe," he mumbles sleepily.

"Morning, dad."

Pete's eyes snap open, and he lets out a startled yelp, falling out of the bed in a loud thump. Groaning in pain, he rubs his head to ease the bruise that's forming.

"Dad?" Bronx peers from the edge of the bed, eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Are you okay?"

For someone in mid-30s, Pete has good eye vision, he knows he does. Even through his tiredness and the dark bedroom, Pete's pretty sure Patrick was sleeping next to him last night, not his seven year old son. "Bronx, why aren't you in your room?" He sighs as he pulls himself to sit up on the floor, bracing an arm on the bed.

"More importantly though, why are you on the floor?"

Pete glances up to see Patrick lying on his side, an amused smile on his face, and holding Bronx close to him.

"Daddy let me sleep in here last night!" Bronx chimes in with his infamous toothy grin, then squeals in laughter when Patrick tickles him on the sides. Pete smiles at the sight before standing up to stretch, not missing the way Patrick stares at the exposed skin under his shirt.

"That's the last time, buddy. No more sleeping in this bedroom." Pete pokes Bronx on the forehead, which earns him a whine in return. "But _Dad!_ "

Pete shakes his head at him. "Up now. You have your own room, B."

"Which I'm _sharing_ with Saint and Declan!"

Pete briefly wonders if this was what Patrick had to deal with when Pete tried to sneak into his bunk when they're on tour. No wonder Patrick can be pissy at times.

"I'll make your favourite pancakes later, okay, B? Let your Dad sleep for a while." Patrick smiles, trying to calm the situation down before either of them throws a tantrum. Hearing the word 'pancakes', Bronx immediately cheers and gets off the bed. "I want chocolate chips! Lots and lots and _lots_ of chocolate chips!"

"Shower first, buddy!" Pete calls out after his son, but the words fall onto deaf ears. He sighs and climbs back into bed, snuggling next to Patrick, who cards his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you let Bronx sleep with us. _Again_."

Patrick's chest rumbles with a deep chuckle. " _I_ can't believe you called Bronx 'babe'."

"That's because _you_ let him sleep again with us." Pete retorts back half-heartedly, trailing kisses along Patrick's neck. The younger man laughs under his breath. "Like father, like son."

Pete rolls over so he's on top of Patrick and begins to pepper his face with kisses, hand sneaking under Patrick's shirt. Before Pete can get any further, a loud wail interrupts them.

Pete groans and drops his head on Patrick's shoulder. "I just can't catch a break, can I?"

Patrick laughs again and shoves Pete out of the way to get out of the bed. "Come on. Saint's already up. It's only a matter of minutes before Declan starts crying with him."

"I think _I'm_ going to start crying in a few minutes." Pete mumbles to himself when Patrick scrambles out of the room as another set of wailing pierces through the walls. With a sigh, he drags himself out of the bed to help Patrick with the two crying infants.

Just a normal morning in the Stump-Wentz household.

-

Pete flops down on the bed, groaning at the feeling of his body uncoiling. He's so tired he can sleep through the apocalypse. He shifts when the mattress beneath him dips, and proceeds to pull Patrick close, after double checking that the body does not belong to any seven year old child.

"'Mtired," he mumbles into Patrick's hair. Patrick nods against him and they both fall into silence. Pete's breathing begins to slow down, following Patrick's. He's just on the verge of falling asleep when an incessant knocking on the door wakes them both up.

"Dad! Daddy!"

Pete sits up and rubs his eyes, seeing Bronx peeking through the door. "What is it, buddy?"

"What's wrong, B?" Patrick stifles a yawn. Bronx fidgets on his spot before looking up at them both. "I think Declan, uh, has a nightmare?"

That gets Patrick's attention in less than a second. Patrick quickly gets out of the bed to get to their room, but Bronx stops him by opening the door wider, revealing two smaller kids hiding behind him, smiling up at them.

Patrick wastes no time cradling Declan in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ear. Saint wobbles forward and tugs on his pajama pants, raising his arms. Patrick crouches down and takes Saint into his arms, balancing the two before walking back to bed, Bronx following closely behind.

"So, can we sleep here tonight?" Bronx asks, fluttering his lashes. Patrick smiles at him and motions for him to get in bed. "Since your brothers will be sleeping here tonight, so why not?"

Now, Pete's not stupid. He's Bronx's _father._ He knows a trick when he sees one.

For God's sake, he used that cheap trick millions of times on Patrick before!

He pouts to himself when Patrick places Declan and Saint in the middle of the bed, then lies on the other side, throwing an arm across them. Bronx climbs up next to Pete, squiggling and grinning up at him.

Pete squints his eyes at him in suspicion. "Are you even _sure_ Declan was having nightmares?"

Bronx widens his eyes, gasping. "Dad! What are you _saying?_ That I planned everything so we can sleep here? I would _never!_ "

Bronx really is smarter than people give him credit for. He's slowly learning the ropes to get what he wants, especially from Patrick. _Using Pete's ways._

Pete ruffles his hair and drapes his arm across their kids, meeting Patrick's halfway and lacing their fingers together. "Go to sleep, buddy. Or no more chocolate chip pancakes for you tomorrow."

"Love you, Dad." Bronx grins at him. "Love you, Daddy."

Pete cranes his neck to see Patrick, Declan and Saint already passed out on their side of bed. He smiles and closes his eyes. "Love you guys."

-

Pete can't remember the last time he's had some alone time with Patrick. Following their busy schedules, by the time they get into bed, they're already too tired to do anything but sleep.

Not tonight, though. They had a break that day, and after cleaning the house, playing with the kids and putting them to bed, Pete still has a lot of energy to spare. And the house is dark and quiet, with the exceptions of the small moans and whimpers.

Pete smirks as he bites down on the younger man's neck. "Quiet, Tricky. You don't want the kids to wake up, do you?"

Patrick manages a glare before his eyelids flutter shut in pleasure. "Shut up, Pete. Hurry up already."

"Patience is a virtue." Pete tuts at him before reaching for the nightstand drawer. "Are you ready?"

"Hurry up, Pete!"

Pete pecks him on the mouth and grins. "Feisty."

He pops open the cap and slides his hand down Patrick's thighs when there's a soft knock on the door. His hand stills as he looks into Patrick's eyes in horror.

_"Daaaad? Daddy? Are you awake?"_

"Oh, God."

"Holy-"

"Shit-"

"Where's my shirt?!"

"That's my pants!"

By the time they're fully clothed, Patrick has already stumbled out of bed, opening the door. Bronx enters the room hand in hand with Saint and Declan.

"Uh, I think Saint is having a fever…?"

Patrick immediately scoops Saint up into his arms, placing the back of his hand on the infant's forehead. "You don't feel hot. Are you sure, B?"

Bronx nods in earnest and turns to look at Declan, who nods as fast as his little head allows him to. "Saint got fever!"

Patrick checks Saint again, giving him a once-over. "I don't know… you look fine to me."

Just then, Saint starts to blubber, and Patrick is quick to bounce him in his arms, trying to calm him down. "Hey, hey. What's wrong? Come on, Saint. Don't cry."

"Maybe we should sleep here for the night, in case Saint has a fever again?" Bronx quips, looking up at Patrick innocently and jutting his lower lip out, with Declan imitating the look.

Pete groans at the look on his son's face and lies back down on the bed. It's not the fact that Bronx is getting clever at making up excuses, it's the fact that _Saint_ and _Declan_ are together in on it. It's nice to see that their sons are bonding, but sometimes Pete swears they're plotting a scheme against him.

When he hears Patrick sigh, he groans again. Patrick can never say no to the face their sons are putting on. Pete knows because _he invented that look._ So, he resigns to his fate and scoots to the edge of the bed to give more space for their kids when Patrick gives in to them.

"Love you, Dad. Love you, Daddy." Bronx beams.

Pete decides then and there that something has to be done.

-

Pete walks into the bedroom to see Patrick sitting cross-legged on the bed with his laptop in his lap. He dives into the bed next to him and cuddles up next to him. "I need my Tricky time."

_"Tricky time?"_

Pete cracks his eyes open to see Elisa on the screen, amused. Pete huffs and sits up properly, Patrick tilting the screen so they can have a better view.

"Hey, Lisa." Pete grins, waving his hand. "I have a complaint to make."

_"Yeah? What is it? What did Patrick do this time? What did you do to Pete, Patrick?"_

Pete and Elisa laugh as Patrick flushes in embarrassment. "I didn't do anything! Why does everything always have to be my fault?"

"It's always the quiet ones," Pete teases him, poking him on the cheek.

 _"Preach."_ Patrick shoves Pete away before turning to his ex-wife. "Pete's just cranky that the kids are sleeping with us every night."

_"Oh? Really? What happened? Are they okay?"_

"They're okay," Patrick answers. "We didn't get much space on the bed, but they're okay."

Pete slides next to Patrick and brings his laptop to his lap, fixing the screen. "I don't know where they come up with excuses. I swear, there are always different excuses!"

 _"Oh! Tell me, tell me! What are some of the excuses?"_ Elisa beams in the screen, leaning forward in excitement.

"Declan couldn't sleep without his _Daddy's_ pillow? Their bedroom had earthquakes, and our bedroom's the only place where there's no earthquake? Saint had a terrible sickness that could only be cured by sleeping with his _Dad_ and _Daddy_ and _brothers_ on the same bed?" Pete lists off one by one.

_"I have to say, the last one is pretty creative."_

Pete lets out a long suffering sigh. "I know. I would be proud of them, but I just want some sleep, you know? Wake up next to Patty here for once."

_"For once?"_

Patrick grins into the screen as he angles the laptop towards him. "Pete called Bronx _'babe'_."

As Elisa and Patrick laughs, Pete puts on a deadpan expression. "I thought he was you!"

 _"I can take Declan off your hands for the weekend, if you want?"_ Elisa offers, raising her brows in suggestion. Pete and Patrick stare at each other, contemplating. If the kids are away for a few days, then they can finally sleep in peace without waking up sprawling on the floor the next morning. _They can finally have some alone time._

"You sure, E?" Patrick asks, turning to look at the screen.

 _"Why not? I miss the little guy."_ Elisa shrugs before grinning at them cheekily. _"Besides, when was the last time you got-"_

"Okay! No!" Patrick quickly interrupts her, face flushed red. Pete laughs loudly at his husband's burning face down to his neck. "I am not having this discussion with my ex-wife!"

Elisa giggles and returns back to their previous topic. _"So, I can come on Friday after I got off work. Is that okay?"_

Seeing that Patrick is still too embarrassed to talk, Pete grins and turns the laptop to him. "That's cool. Thanks, Lisa. We owe you one."

_"No problem. I can take care of Bronx and Saint, too. I don't mind."_

"Nah, it's okay." Pete waves a hand at her. "I bet you already got so much on your plate with just the little guy."

He yelps out in pain when Patrick hits him with a pillow, glaring. "Hey! That's our kid you're talking about!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Pete argues, rubbing the side of his head. "Anyway, I'll just ask Meagan to take care of them. I'm sure she misses Saint."

 _"Sure. See you on Friday then."_ Elisa smiles and waves to both of them. _"Nice talking to you guys. Love you."_

"Love you too." Patrick smiles back and ends the video call. Pete grins and bounces on the bed before pulling out his phone to call Meagan and putting it on speaker.

"Can you believe it, Tricky? We'll have the weekend _all_ to ourselves." He scoots closer to Patrick, planting kisses across his jaw. "No distraction, no interruption…"

_"Pete!"_

Pete sighs for what seems to be the hundredth time that day and scowls when Patrick grins at him, eyes glinting in amusement. "What was that about no interruption?"

_"What- oh. Oh my God. Please tell me you guys are not making out right now."_

"We're not, Meagan." Patrick answers before Pete can make any innuendos. "We have a favour to ask you."

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Pete asks her. Meagan hums on the other line. _"Nothing, I guess. Oh, wait! I'm going to this one resort! I hear they have a 4-star luxury spa. I'm just wishing the weekend will come faster right now. What's up?"_

Pete notices the way Patrick droops his shoulder slightly and feels bad about it. He knows that deep down, Patrick wants the weekend alone to themselves too. "No, don't worry about it. Enjoy your vacation."

_"Hey, come on now. What's the matter, Pete? Patrick?"_

Pete looks over to Patrick, raising his brows, and Patrick shrugs in return. "We were just wondering if, uh, you can take care of Saint this weekend?"

They wince at Meagan's excited squeal. _"What the hell, guys?! Do you even have to ask? I missed him! Of course I will!"_

Patrick's eyes light up in excitement, and Pete smiles at him. "Thanks, Meagan! We owe you!"

_"I can take care of Bronx and Declan too. Unless it's Ash's turn this time?"_

"No, it's our turn. But, yeah, take care of Bronx too, please?"

_"Sure! Declan?"_

"E's coming this Friday to pick him up," Patrick chimes in, beaming into the phone.

_"Gosh, I miss her! Hey, I think I want to claim the IOU card now."_

Pete rolls his eyes at Meagan's demand. He knows it won't take long for Meagan to come up with a demand. "What do you want, woman?"

_"Upgrade my room to a deluxe suite so I can bring Lisa and baby Declan with me. Think you can do that?"_

The two men grin at each other, elated that their weekend is free. "Consider it done."

-

When Friday evening comes, when Elisa and Meagan drop by their house to pick up the kids, Pete can't help the wide grin he has on his face.

"Daddy will miss you." Patrick coos to Declan as he hands him to Elisa, smiling when Declan immediately chews on Elisa's hair. He leans forward and kisses Declan and Elisa on the cheek. "Have fun. Be safe."

" _You_ have fun." Elisa grins at his red face before kissing his cheek. "Oh, come on! That's not funny!"

Pete sniggers at him and pinches his cheek. "Don't you worry, Lisa. I'll make sure he has fun."

"Don't have fun while we're not here!" Bronx complains, stomping his feet on the ground. Meagan laughs and bounces Saint in her arms. "Oh, honey. You won't miss anything much."

"Yeah. Okay. Make fun of Patrick. Sure." Patrick huffs, elbowing Pete away, then crouches down to Bronx to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. "Have fun at the resort, okay?"

"Gonna miss you, Daddy." Bronx rises to his toes and wraps his arms around Patrick's waist before doing the same to Pete. "Gonna miss you too, Dad. Don't have too much fun, okay?"

"No promises, kiddo." Pete grins, then turns to Meagan and Saint, giving each of them a kiss. "Call us if there's a problem, alright?"

"Sure thing. Bye, guys!"

Pete watches as they pile into Elisa's car, ready to go for their vacation. He waves a goodbye and waits until the car is out of sight before dragging Patrick into the house and into their bedroom.

"And our vacation starts now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into a series because sometimes I keep imagining what kind of shenanigans they can get into. So, you can drop in requests if you want. At least I have something to work on if I'm having writer's block.
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
